


luceo non uro

by naegajams (Orangeiskindamyjam)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based On A Writing Prompt, Demon Prince Jihoon, M/M, Warlock Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/naegajams
Summary: “And whom may I have summoned,” Soonyoung gulps though he fears he knows the answer.“Why, young warlock,” Jihoon grins and his eyes shine bright like witchlight. “You’re in the presence of royalty. I am Jihoon, first of his name, 2nd Prince of Hell.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a writing prompt from Thunder Dungeon which started on twt and you can find it right [here ](https://twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot/status/989192394187857921?s=21) and the discussion which sparked it all, [here! ](https://twitter.com/teitatoo/status/989206896228864000?s=20%20)
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a short 3k ish maybe fic but then it evolved into this monster that took a month for me to finish so. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (unedited sorry!)

Magic is a privilege most mortals do not have the pleasure of experiencing. Only 30% of humans have the ability to wield and practice magic. That is only a small percentage when paired with all the other practitioners of magic; fae, elves, giants and all the different celestial beings that make the vast majority.

 

Still, Soonyoung is glad to be part of their numbers; learning more about the powers he can wield. He’s learned how to chant runes, cast spells and so much more. What Soonyoung _can’t_ do is control the weather and the unbearable heat he and his fellows are subjected to.

 

“It’s so hot in here, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung whines as they wait for the next mage to come in. “Cast me a cooling spell will you? I’m melting.”

 

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Comes his reply as Wonwoo turns the next page of his book. Soonyoung scowls and sticks out his tongue towards his friend.

 

He does what Wonwoo suggests anyway, a small hurricane twists on the palm of his hand and the winds soothe his rising temperature. “What do you think the project’s about?” Soonyoung asks, trying to make conversation. “Will it be another competition?”

 

“I highly doubt it,” Wonwoo hums, still reading. Soonyoung has half a mind to blast the book away. “We’re third years already; I’m sure they’ll be making it more difficult for us. We won’t know for sure until the announcement.”

 

As soon as the words leave Wonwoo’s mouth, their professor enters. They all bow out a customary greeting before awaiting the next words of their teacher. “This year, the council has decided that you do something different!” He smiles at them before continuing, “During your first year, you’ve went on a spell casting mission. Last year, you’ve focused on combat magic.”

 

“This year, you’re going to be using both kinds of magic,” their professor claps. “You’re going to need to subdue a demon.”

 

The class erupts into whispers and roars as soon as it’s announced. Their teacher raises a hand to quit them, “There are many ways to subdue a demon; you can use arms, spells or even the most mundane techniques. All you need is part of their soul, and you’ll pass the project.”

 

One studeny raises their hand, “How will we have access to a demon?” Others echo their assent to the question.

 

“That will be up to your own devices,” the professor explains. “You’ll have to find one for your own and defeat them by yourself. There’s no limit as to how many souls you can collect nor are there any rules on how to attain it.”

 

He leans forward and looks at each one of them, “Just don’t steal from others or cheat by buying one from the Black Market. You’re free to go on quests but the department won’t answer for any of your injuries.”

 

The professor end the announcements and decides to start on with the lesson. Soonyoung tunes him out and turns to Wonwoo instead, “What are you going to do?”

 

Wonwoo shrugs, “Probably a quest. I’m going to take a trip down the office later so I can ask for a form.”

 

“Requesting for a quest form,” Soonyoung snickers at his lame joke. Wonwoo swats him in the arm. “That’s gonna be easy.”

 

When they arrive however, it seems that Soonyoung has jinxed himself. Their professor stops him, saying that only those who have passed both the written and practical exams may go out of the academy.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung,” their professor smiles but shakes his head. “You are excellent with your grades in the practical however your grades in class could fare better.” He pats Soonyoung on the shoulder before leaving, “You should be like your friend over here.”

 

“If you can’t pass the written part, how ever will you fare in the real world? I’ll be having some supplementary classes for students like you. Feel free to stop by my classroom any time.”

 

Soonyoung can only smile and grit his teeth as Wonwoo smirks at him with his own quest form tucked neatly in his robes.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have to help me,” Soonyoung begs later, doing his best to melt the other’s icy exterior. “How will I finish this project now?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to,” Wonwoo snickers and his words make Soonyoung scowl in annoyance. “I can’t believe he banned you from quest going.”

 

“And I’m going to fail because of it,” he whines as he rests his head on the table. “It’s not my fault that the lessons are boring. I’d rather master lightning spells than spend the whole hunch hunched over dusty tomes.”

 

“Complaining about it won’t help, Soonyoung.”

 

They drop the matter for a few minutes until Soonyoung starts pestering Wonwoo once more and the younger finally gives. “Okay,” he says, raising his hands in defeat. He sighs when Soonyoung perks up, “I have a solution for your crisis.”

 

“What is it?” He asks, leaning forward. His eagerness makes Wonwoo wrinkle his nose.

 

“Summoning a demon,” Wonwoo answers and Soonyoung pales at the reply. “It was going to be my back-up, just in case I fail my quest but I guess I could give it to you.”

 

“But a summoning? I’m not smart enough to do that.”

 

Wonwoo glares at him, “Are you going to take it or not? I’m leaving the day after tomorrow so you better tell me right away.”

 

Soonyoung does take it and Wonwoo spends the next day teaching him how to cast the spell, draw the circle and how to get the intonation right for the chanting. He lends Soonyoung his spare copy of spells and goes shopping with him for ingredients so he can prepare for his own quest as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo leaves at the crack of dawn but Soonyoung was awake before that. He bid his friend goodbye in the midst of drawing the circle, his red fingers leaving imprints on Wonwoo’s impeccable robe.

 

The warlock makes sure to double check everything Wonwoo reminded him about; before spreading the fine ingredients he prepared and lighting the candles for the ritual.

 

The circle comes to life as soon as he starts the spell. Soonyoung makes sure to do everything slowly but surely, chucking the ingredients into the light where it dissolves. He’s nearing the end when suddenly—

 

Heat. It consumes him, and it is all he can feel. Soonyoung grits his teeth and focuses on finishing the incantation. He can feel sweat— _blood_?—drip from his eyes and unto the floor. The substance is thick, he suspects that it is blood and that he shouldn’t panic just yet. Wonwoo told him that crying tears of blood was fairly normal in summoning rituals. Just look at Jesus when he was in Golgotha.

 

His throat feels like he’s been doused with hellfire, scorching and burning. He remembers a river made of fire from his lessons of the Underworld. The River Phlegthon supposedly cured those who who drank the fiery liquid.

 

Soonyoung supposes this ritual is the opposite of the river. He can feel the fire seeping his strength, as if his life force is the oxygen which spurs it to burn brighter.

 

Until it happens: Euphoria. Soonyoung blinks the spots out of his eyes and stares at the Evocatio circle spurting out bursts of light. “I did it,” he breathes and Soonyoung struggles to stand in a summoning position.

 

“Awake, demon,” Soonyoung orders, voice steely with determination. “I am Kwon Soonyoung, borne from lightning and made from ashes. I command thee to bow to my will and serve under my command!”

 

He can feel miasma enter the room and Soonyoung knows that the demon has come. The Evocatio circle burns at a steady pace, the bright glow deepening in color.

 

“You, with no place in this world—I summon thee to the land of the living! Bound to the runes of this circle, you shall remain here. With this circle, I make thee my servant. Arise!”

 

Soonyoung stutters out the last part but he’s fairly certain that the demon won’t mind. He finishes the incantation and uses one last burst of his energy to close the portal, his eyes straining at the exertion.

 

A humanoid figure emerges from the light. Soonyoung narrows his eyes, searching through his mental archive. “That’s odd,” he mutters as the demon takes form. “I’ve never seen an imp that large. Is it an incubus perhaps?”

 

The demon hurls its lithe body forward, letting out a screech of pain when held back by the Evocatio circle. It rams the barrier once, twice and a third time more. The magical runes which Soonyoung created, flash a bright red with each attack.

 

“Stop that,” Soonyoung raises his hands. “I command you, demon.”

 

The demon laughs, the sound deep and grating. “You dare to command _me_?” It snarls and rises to its full height. “I can kill you with a snap of my fingers.”

 

Soonyoung thrusts out his hands and the demon screeches. The circle throbs with energy as Soonyoung increases the magical input. “I am the one who ascended you. You are under my control so _heed_!”

 

The circle pulsates with power as Soonyoung forces the demon to submit. The demon growls and raises his head. Soonyoung shivers at its bright hazel eyes and the sinister look it gives him.

 

Its claws elongate and start slashing at the circle, its hits somehow undoing the spell. Soonyoung stumbles in his incantation. Demons aren’t supposed to be this smart and powerful.

 

He can’t afford to flub out now. Soonyoung lets out a curse and struggles to hold the circle together. He scans through his mental archive, searching for a way to imprison the demon.

 

There isn’t much time left, he can feel the demon undoing even the more advanced spells. The warlock hold his stance as he tries to recall something, anything that can help.

 

Briefly, he curses out Wonwoo who would have been more suited for these kinds of things. His stupid, bookish self would probably have a solution for this mess. Soonyoung bemoans not listening in the lectures and for always skipping class for combat training.

 

He supposes that summoning a large magical fist would do no help in this situation. Inside the circle, the demon laughs as if it can sense Soonyoung’s inner turmoil.

 

Suddenly, a small passing thought crosses his mind. It’s suicidal, Soonyoung decides but it could work.

 

“Young warlock, are you loosing your nerves?” The demon chuckles. “You’ve frozen in your spells and I am nearly free. Do you want to be killed?”

 

“I’m not going to be killed,” Soonyoung mutters as he clears his mind and conjures up a safe space. “And you’re not going to be free.”

 

“Have you gone mad? Has your brain combusted from the spells? Your puny circle could never contain me,” it slashes through another set of runes. “You’d need a constant, everchanging prison to lock me in. You cannot restrain me any longer.”

 

“That’s what you think,” Soonyoung opens his eyes, palms splayed. He chants low and slow, ridding his mind of any barriers.

 

The demon stills in his attacks and cranes his odd eyes towards him, “What are you doing?”

 

He ignores the demon, continuing his spell and finishing the prison he’s built in his mind. The demon finds himself suddenly unable to move and struggles against his invisible bonds.

 

It fades from the circle and it snarls as Soonyoung approaches the circle. He lifts his hand and lays it upon the demon’s coarse hair, “I bind you to the greatest prison known to man—the human mind.”

 

The demons eye widens as he finally understands the purpose of the chants and shrieks as he tries to break free. “Willingly pursuing demonic possession is unothodox, young warlock. You can’t keep me locked up your mind forever.”

 

Soonyoung’s head rattles as the demon enters but the space he creates holds firm. He can tell that the demon took control over some of his body parts however it is no use. The spell has been cast and the demon entrapped.

 

The warlock gets to his post-summoning ritual—which just means cleaning up the big mess he made and swigging back half of his healing potion. The demon runs a number inside his head, often controlling some part of Soonyoung to hinder him in cleaning up.

 

After a few minutes of making Soonyoung drop the broom and being a general nuisance, the demon plops himself down in the center of Soonyoung’s mind.

 

Soonyoung sighs in relief. He’s gotten tired of wrestling for control over his body. Willing or not, demonic possession still takes a toll on one’s body. The only consolation is that it seems like he still has a good amount of control and the demon is inexperienced.

 

He eats a square of herb cookies, energizing his tired muscles before cracking open one of his dusty tomes. He checks off “summon demon” in his list and looks for spells on how to kill a demon inhabiting minds.

 

“You do realize that I will soon break out right?”

 

“I’ll subdue you before then,” Soonyoung hums, as he flips through pages. “Now be a good demon and let me work in peace.”

 

“There’s no such thing as a good demon,” it snarls as he takes control over Soonyoung’s mouth and arm.

 

Soonyoung slaps himself in the face. In his mind, he hears the demon spit a curse and waggle Soonyoung’s arm to deliver another slap. The demon’s not well versed in possession as he makes Soonyoung move in awkward, jerky movements.

 

Maybe he needs to be friendly in order to control him better. It might give him more insight as to what kind of demon it is.

 

“Excuse me,” he says to the visitor, once he manages to gain control of his mouth. “I have a project that I need to do. So can I at least get the name of the demon possessing my body?”

 

The demon stills, “Jihoon.” What a mundane name for a being which thirves on the flesh of humans.

 

“Great,” Soonyoung exhales, his mind going over the various lessons about demons. “Is this your first time doing demonic possession?”

 

Granted, this was also Soonyoung’s first time summoning a demon greater than an imp but he was sure demonic possession went better than slapping himself in the face twice.

 

“Yes,” Jihoon says, his gravely voice tinged with awe and frustration. “I usually just kill people so this is a first.”

 

“Kill people?” His voice comes out as a squeak which makes him clear his throat. ”What do you mean?”

 

Jihoon shrugs, the action causing Soonyoung’s right eye to twitch. “No other human could host me. You’ve got to be a special human if you could contain my demonic presence without combusting.”

 

“Aren’t you a level 3 demon?” Soonyoung asks, closing the book he had been leafing through. “The summoning spell I used stated that I’d only get up to that level.”

 

The demon laughs and Soonyoung can feel fire trickle down his neck at the sound. “Level 3? You think so lowly of me, young warlock. You’ve performed the summoning spell wrong; the drakon teeth that you used? You had to dilute it first with fae tears.”

 

“Undiluted drakon teeth?” Soonyoung can feel the blood drain out of his face. “That’s impossible to brew! Even at my skill level, I’d burn out my magic reserves...”

 

“But your blood,” Jihoon croons and he approaches Soonyoung’s mind eye. His bright hazel eyes flash red and blue, making Soonyoung’s head spin. “Your blood, young warlock.”

 

“What of my blood?”

 

The demon cackles and this time, the fire spreads across his torso and fills his lungs. “It contaminated the circle! Warlock blood descends from those of the nebulae. You were born when lightning struck marble, did you not? Your blood was the cataclyst which ascended me!”

 

“It never went in the circle...” Soonyoung mumbles out, mind reeling at the implications. “Drawing the pentagram—wait, my tears.“

 

He stills and Jihoon simpers at his revelation. “Yes! Your blood is in the Evocatio circle you used. It was potent enough to catch the attention of yours truly.”

 

Somewhere outside, Soonyoung can hear thunder crackle at the demon’s words. Dark miasma densifies in the remnants of his Evocatio circle and the demon’s feral grin makes goosebumps appear on his skin.

 

There are rumours of what happens during a demonic summoning gone wrong. Survivors say they’ve encountered the purest of demons. Others have gone mad at the existence and insist that they’ve seen a god. Soonyoung can feel the demon’s eyes burn right through him, making him suspect that the entity residing in his head is one not to be trifled with.

 

“And whom may I have summoned,” Soonyoung gulps, his throat dry as he struggled to get the words out. The demon laughs and with that, Soonyoung fears he knows the answer.

 

“Why, young warlock,” Jihoon grins and his eyes shine bright like witchlight. “You’re in the presence of royalty. I am Jihoon, first of his name, 2nd Prince of Hell.”

 

After his grand declaration, Jihoon simply resumes his study on how to control more than Soonyoung’s right arm. That leaves Soonyoung reeling with the knowledge that apparently, he has a demon prince living in his mind.

 

The latter sighs and prays to whichever god will listen. His right arm moves with a mind of his own but Soonyoung steels his will and continues his mantra. His mind flashes briefly to his friend Wonwoo, who suggested that Soonyoung try the summoning in the first place.

 

 _Evil brainiac who though summonings were an easy A_. Soonyoung imagined his hand fitting like a vise around his friend’s neck.

 

“Strangling would do no good,” Jihoon remarks, reading his mind. “Trust me.”

 

“Trusting you is something I’d rather not do.”

 

The demonic prince shrugs in his mind’s eye and manages to gain control of Soonyoung’s leg to stub his toe on the floor. “Your loss,” he waves his hand making Soonyoung bite his cheek. “If you wanna pass, I’m the best help you can get.”

 

“How do you know of my task?” Soonyoung frowns.

 

Jihoon levels him with a very unimpressed look, “I am inhabiting your mind. I can see, hear and feel everything you think and know. Of course I know about your stupid project.”

 

Soonyoung slaps himself once more, this time with his left arm. Jihoon looks pleased with the improvement. “You need to subdue a demon before the year ends. Instead of going on a quest like any other sane warlock, you chose to summon one and try to defeat it as an alternative.”

 

“It must be down to your rotten luck or immense stupidity that you ended up with me,” the demon prince claps and Soonyoung shivers at the sounds his claws make. “Though I must commend your magical ability to not only summon me and avoid combustion like a puny mortal but bind me as well.”

 

“Bind you?”

 

Soonyoung stands dumfounded as the demonic prince leers and flash his canines at him. His hazel eyes flash once more as a warning, “Why else haven’t I consumed your soul? I am bound to you the same way you are bound to me.”

 

Jihoon snaps his claws and Soonyoung’s body is alight with fire. He conjures up a ghastly rendition of himself in front of Soonyoung.

 

“As of now, you hold me entirely in your mercy and own me as you will,” Image Jihoon steps forward and the warlock can feel the phantom press a hand and stroke his face. “However, dear warlock, you are not powerful enough to own me completely. In two month’s time, your body will burn out it’s magical reserves and I will consume your entire being.”

 

The prince presses his phantom hand along the soft curve of Soonyoung’s hip. The warlock shivers and quivers before quickly forcing the demon to recede in his mind. “Don’t forget, demon,” Soonyoung grits out. “That you are still in my control and I will use you as necessary to complete my goal.”

 

“So you have decided to trust me then?”

 

Soonyoung debates his options: trust this demon who’s motives have been made clear or fail and leave the academy.

 

He pictures Jihoon sitting idly in the center of his mind. His dark robes billowed all around him, making his bright head stand out like daffodils budding through endarkened lands. He soothes over the bruises Jihoon has accumulated on his body. He then thinks of his grades, his friends and comrades at arms and how close he is to getting expelled.

 

“Fine,” Soonyoung answers and Jihoon smiles, dark and maniacal. “I’ll trust you. So help me.”

 

The demon prince’s canines glitter sharply and remind Soonyoung of polished ivory, “A fine choice, young warlock.”

 

He feels then, a dark red aura settle upon him and hellfire drips into his lungs. A second later, the pain has receded leaving behind a large rune on Soonyoung’s forearm. His skin blisters and pops as the rune shimmers and settles into a deep, convuluting black before fading from his skin. Still the memory etches itself unto his memory.

 

“That is my rune, my mark,” Jihoon says and bares his own forearm to show a similar one as well until it disappears. “This is yours. We are blood bound and no spell can break it. I am yours and you belong to me.”

 

His hazel eyes dance with mirth, “Use me wisely, young warlock.”

 

Great. Soonyoung’s gotten a demon. Now all he needs to do is kill it in two months time. Before he gets consumed instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. What happened

It’s been two days since the summoning and Soonyoung thinks that life has been pretty swell so far. He goes to class, skims through thousands of grimoires for obscure spells and tries to live with Jihoon puttering around inside his mind.

 

Having a demon inside your head is just like having a roommate. Granted a roommate that threatens Soonyoung daily, wrenches control of his body and someone who scoffs at the outlandish rituals mortals do—but the idea stands.

 

He’s never thought of demons being _more_ than bloodthirsty creatures. But the demon prince is quickly proving that most of his assumptions were wrong.

 

 

 

_”_ _Case one: Demons are bloodthirsty creatures who kill in order to sate their aggressive tendencies. They thrive on dead souls and seek for others to join them in their lands.”_

 

_—An excerpt from “Demonology 101: Know More About Demons Before You Die!” By Dabria Mhan_

 

 

 

Being the main victim of the demon prince’s attacks, Soonyoung is well acquainted with the demon’s relentless attitude. That same passion is reflected during combat lessons where he yanks control of Soonyoung’s body to completely obliterate his sparring partner.

 

After the match, the demon does a complete 180 and fumes when the opponent fails. “They need to brush up their basics more! What would happen if they die in a _real_ fight?”

 

Soonyoung stares at him, as if he sprouted another head, “Aren’t demons supposed to like people dying?”

 

“No, why would we want that? Hell is already cramped with all those damned souls. If anything, we want people to be good so we can finally start our renovations.”

 

“Renovations?”

 

“Demons have to build up, you know? Hell doesn’t have much land mass left. The Underworld is packed, Tartarus is boring, Helheim is much too humid and nobody likes living in the Duat. All those extra damned souls would only ruin everything!”

 

 

 

 

_“Case two: Demons are creatures of war, chaos and carnage. They are primarily the spawn of the god of terror, Deimos. They share the blood of the Olympian Ares and are commonly depicted as his minions and charioteers.”_

_—An excerpt from “Demonology 101: Know More About Demons Before You Die!” By Dabria Mhan_

 

 

 

This was also proven false when Jihoon took control over Soonyoung’s body and stopped a fight between two students. “Why don’t you both use your tiny brains for once in your insignificant lives!” The demon shouted, “If you did, then you’d have realised you were fighting over a petty matter and cease immediately.”

 

After wrenching control and apologising to the two, Soonyoung asks the demon, “Why’d you stop the fight? Don’t you guys feed off negative energy?”

 

“Negative energy tastes bad,” the demon mutters. “Our powers turn abysmal when we consume it. If anything, we try to eat positive energy because it tastes better and our power increases.”

 

“Positive energy increases your powers? You’re supposed to be evil!” Soonyoung fumbles with his hands, “You know, kill and wreck havoc like all the other demons.”

 

The demon gives him a very unimpressed look. “You’re such a specist. You mortals should know that stereotyping does no good. So what if I’m a demon?” Jihoon shrugs. “Most fights are pointless and boring. I’d much rather sleep than fight in another war.”

 

 

 

 

 

_“Case three: Demons are born to oppose anything good in the world. Hence their aversion to good-natured people and their desire to tarnish this very world that we live in.”_

_—An excerpt from “Demonology 101: Know More About Demons Before You Die!” By Dabria Mhan_

 

 

 

“Oh, I love that song. Increase the volume, Soonyoung.”

 

“How do you even know this song?”

 

“One of the damned souls I tortured introduced me to it. Some mortals are incredibly talented, I hope he goes into Hell one day. Maybe even hold a concert. Hmm, maybe I should bid for his soul when he dies just to make sure.”

 

Soonyoung cries over his Bruno Mars album that night.

 

 

 

 

“ _Case four: Demons have a vast arsenal of weapons they use to torment. One example is their ability to corrupt the minds and seduce them to do evil. They foster negative thoughts; goading their victims to go down a dark path.”_

_—An excerpt from “Demonology 101: Know More About Demons Before You Die!” By Dabria Mhan_

 

 

 

“Young warlock, stop thinking such negative thoughts?” Jihoon scolds, as he wakes up from his nap. “I can feel it in my sleep. Just relax and take a deep breath, you’ll do well in your exam.”

 

Soonyoung thumps his head on the desk, “How do know?”

 

“I know because I can literally see that you’ve studied hard for this. You’ll do fine in the test,” the demon yawns. “Now enough with the thinking, I’m trying to sleep here.”

 

Soonyoung wants to burn his “Demonology 101” textbook and send the author a flaming papyrus to complain about their libel.

 

He can’t trust anything; the old texts have turned inerrant in his eyes. Soonyoung lives in fear, wondering whether the demon inhabiting his mind would break free and consume his soul or steal his music player and blast human pop at a high volume.

 

The demon has done the latter on a whim; tweaking Soonyoung’s playlist to fit his musical taste. He took over Soonyoung’s body whilst he was asleep in his chamber cot. Soonyoung woke up in a heap over his music player, his robes now grimy and wrinkled.

 

Jihoon is sleeping in the center of his mind, a small grin on his fanged face. In Soonyoung’s hands, there’s a long list of songs handwritten in a demonic scrawl. Soonyoung hates it when the demon takes possession of his body.

 

Fortunately, Jihoon rarely takes over; even though he’s perfected the craft, When he does take over, it’s only during matters that he deems worthy enough to expend his time. Matters like deciding what food Soonyoung eats because apparently, demons have a better palate for food or matters concerning combat training lessons because Jihoon misses hearing the screams of people in pain.

 

Each takeover leaves Soonyoung with a pounding headache, sore muscles and a fellow warlock scared out of their wits. Soonyoung cannot tell a single soul that he’s hosting a demon in his mind but he’s getting tired of apologizing every warlock that Jihoon has scared or offended.

 

He needs help.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Why don’t you ask your friend? That Wonwoo guy,” Jihoon says in his head, conjuring up a bed which he sits down on. “You can ask him for help.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Soonyoung frowns, earning a few odd stares for talking out loud. “He’s the reason for all of this! Besides, he’s busy doing his own quest for the project. Almost half the class left the academy for it.”

 

Jihoon takes control of Soonyoung’s eyes and looks around, “You mean there are actually more students? I was wondering if you only had two classmates.”

 

He gives control back to Soonyoung and lounges once more on his bed, “No wonder they suck during training. I was holding back my punches afraid that humans were just this weak and frail. It turns out all the strong warlocks have already left and I’m stuck sparring with these plebians!”

 

Soonyoung shivers at the implication that Jihoon hasn’t been using his full powers the whole time and yet he managed to inflict so much damage. Soonyoung’s in the more advanced unit of his year and his previous combat partners are as well-versed if not more.

 

But Jihoon is powerful enough to wrench complete control of Soonyoung during training and defeat his opponent in a few seconds and it turns out he’s been holding back the whole time.

 

“Since there’s only a few of you, I guess I might as well do what I want,” Jihoon announces, stretching his hands which make red sparks fly from his fingers. He yawns, the action making his incisors more prominent. “I have an idea.”

 

Soonyoung can feel Jihoon leaving the confines of his mind. “Whatever it is you’re planning, I want you to stop,” Soonyoung says but the words fall on deaf ears as he watches Jihoon disappear from his mind’s eye.

 

Jihoon manifests right beside him, his hazel eyes twinkling as he ignores Soonyoung’s glare. “It’s boring being cooped up in your head,” the demon reasons. “You can’t expect me to listen to everything you say.”

 

Looking around, Soonyoung scans to see if anyone’s noticed their new friend. “What if someone sees you?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m invisble to everyone except you. Everyone will just think you’re talking to thin air.”

 

“I don’t want that either!” Soonyoung argues. Jihoon laughs at him and the sound makes Soonyoung bunch his hair up in frustration, “Fine! You can stay like that but keep quiet. I don’t want to—“

 

His words cut off when the professor enters. Soonyoung sees Jihoon perk up when the lesson starts. Out of the corner of his eye, Soonyoung can see the demon listening with rapt attention.

 

_Ah. So that’s why he wants out._

 

Soonyoung shakes his head at the demon prince but he supposes that he can see why Jihoon does this. After Soonyoung’s lessons and classes, Jihoon takes it upon himself to ask Soonyoung about the things he’s learned and studied about that day.

 

He’s questioned the demon about his sudden interest and the prince shrugs, “In Hell, there’s only darkness.” Jihoon looks at him, curiosity swirling in his hazel eyes, “I’ve never seen you mortals up close.”

 

With that confession, Soonyoung has allowed Jihoon to manifest whenever he wants to. Usually he appears when they’re alone in Soonyoung’s chamber or in the library while Soonyoung scourges through the archive. It makes Soonyoung nervous that the demon has chosen to do it around other people but he trusts Jihoon’s word that no one will see him.

 

As payment for letting him listen alongside his lectures, Jihoon does some teaching of his own to Soonyoung. He lets the warlock try spell after spell on him—Soonyoung once suspected that he’s only doing this because he ordered him to but the demon gave no further inclination towards his notion. None of the spells he casted have damaged Jihoon to the point of death yet the demon still instructs him on what he did wrong or offers a solution.

 

“Why are you teaching me?” Soonyoung asked, cleaning up the remnants of his last experiments. “I’m literally using you as my demonic guinea pig so that I may subdue you.”

 

The demon merely shrugs and kicks at the ground, “It’s not like you’re going to be able to kill me any time soon. Besides, I have been raised to repay what must be given. You have shared with me knowledge, I shall give you some as well.”

 

“I don’t suppose you can give me a hint on what actually kills beings like you,” Soonyoung huffs.

 

“Why would you want to kill me so quickly when I’m helping you ace all your classes?” Jihoon gestures to the pile of course work that they breezed through earlier. “I may have been lived in Hell my whole life but you forget that I’ve been around for centuries. I know much more than you think.”

 

“You’d be helping me even more if you actually did what I want you to do,” Soonyoung grumbles but he doesn’t say anything more after Jihoon flashes his eyes. “Like giving me a part of your soul so I can subdue you or something. That’ll help a lot.”

 

“If you want me to help, you must have something in exchange. Everything comes with a price, young warlock,” says Jihoon and Soonyoung wonders if he’s ever addressed him by anything except that. “The question is; will you be able to repay what I ask of you when the time comes?”

 

* * *

 

 

The time comes much sooner than either of them thought.

 

It starts with pain blooming in his stomach and Soonyoung doubling over in pain. Blood stains the front of his robes and the warlock bemoans the fact that he’s wearing white.

 

His hands grasps the wound, his fingers already twitching with a healing spell when he recieves another stab on his forearm and another in his right leg.

 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung begs, as he delivers another blast to the nixie. “Help me!”

 

The demon is lounging on his bed in Soonyoung’s mind. Normally, he can’t wait to take over whenever the warlock is in a fight. “Why should I?”

 

“I’m going to die here,” Soonyoung rushes out as he ducks another blow. He thrusts his remaining hand upward and entraps the nixie using the trees. The creature sends another blow which leaves a scratch on Soonyoung’s face, “I’m bleeding from my wounds and I haven’t completed the course yet.”

 

Jihoon surveys the surroundings with a sigh, “You only have to defeat that last one and you’re done. I don’t see why I’m needed.”

 

“Your master commands you too!” the warlock booms and Jihoon is forcefully tugged on by his words. “Let me be firm with you, demon. Heal my wounds and help me defeat this nixie.”

 

“Fine,” Jihoon grumbles and Soonyoung can feel his body turn under the control of the demon prince. “You have to heed my warnings from before; everything has a price.”

 

In a flash, Jihoon completely obliterates the nixie and Soonyoung watches in stunned jealousy over the power displayed. “Great. Heal my wounds next.”

 

The demon ignores him and decides to manifest over his crouched body instead, “Demons aren’t good at healing. We’re creatures of destruction so my definition of healing is different from yours. Let’s just head back.”

 

“I might die from blood loss here if I don’t close my wounds,” Soonyoung winces. “And if you haven’t noticed, I’m exhausted. A teleportation spell with my body in this state would kill me from the strain.”

 

“I guess you’ll just die here,” Jihoon shrugs and his statement earns him a punch on his leg.

 

“You have to try! After you heal me, I’ll let you do whatever you want. I don’t care how different it may seem, just help me—ack!”

 

Soonyoung slumps forward as another gush of blood flows from his wounds. The demon catches him as he falls forward, not wanting his blood to dirty his shoes. “Alright, but you better follow up on your promise. Demons don’t let deals go off unpaid.”

 

He sits Soonyoung against a tree and adjusts him into a comfortable position. Jihoon crouches right in front of him and brushes back Soonyoung’s bangs as he stares. “Don’t scream or hit me while I do this.”

 

“Do what?”

 

The demon doesn’t answer.He can’t because his mouth is currently pre-occupied. With Soonyoung’s own.

 

_Oh gods. Holy nebulae. He’s kissing me._

 

Heat spreads all throughout Soonyoung, his nerves alight with flame. He briefly registers his wounds closing but he doesn’t know for sure with the fire coursing through his veins.

 

The tug in his stomach is dizzying, alternating between pushing and pulling as Soonyoung tentatively reciprocates the motions. His fingers curl around Jihoon’s nape when he feels his forearm stop bleeding.

 

He feels the demon surge in closer as he entraps Soonyoung against the tree. His hand now brushes over Soonyoung’s jaw, down his neck and rests on the small of his back. The heat has condensed around his stomach wound now and the pain only intensifies the feeling.

 

And as quick as how it started, Jihoon leans back and rests on his haunches. Soonyoung takes longer to recover, his chest heaving as he checks his body for wounds. None.

 

“Is this how all demons heal their wounds?” says Soonyoung, once he deems himself clear.

 

“You should stand,” the demon states, ignoring the question. “It’s almost nightfall and you have to report back to the academy. I’ll lend you my strength for the jump.”

 

They don’t talk about it when they return. Jihoon retreats back into Soonyoung’s mind and evades any other form of communication. He doesn’t butt in like he usually does for dinner and Soonyoung eats, his supper tasting like mud and dirt.

 

He retires for the evening without a single peep from Jihoon. Soonyoung frowns when the memory flashes in the fore-front of his mind. ‘Tomorrow,’ he promises. ‘We’ll talk about it tomorrow.’

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon ignores him for three days by hiding in the dark corners of Soonyoung’s mind and glaring when Soonyoung tries to approach him. It’s not easy talking to someone living inside your head.

 

Soonyoung puts up with the demon’s sudden disappearance, overlooking the headaches which spawn from Jihoon pacing around in that dark corner of his. The demon has built himself a small throne, Soonyoung remembers him saying that it’s been inspired by one of the mundane massaging chairs. He suspects that’s one of the reasons why Jihoon won’t come out.

 

The other being the forbidden k-word which Soonyoung isn’t allowed to utter unless he wants Jihoon to blast 24k Magic at full volume in his head. (He cannot understand why the demon likes him so much. Is it because it’s been revealed that Bruno Mars was an alchemist?) Soonyoung doesn’t wanna know and he doesn’t want to risk Jihoon thowing a big fit over it.

 

He’s giving Jihoon as much time as he wants to be a reclusive, hermit. That’s why Soonyoung is surprised when the demon suddenly pops right out of his head. The demon manifests during Soonyoung’s free hour, right after he finishes his transfiguration class. Jihoon drags him away to a secluded area where they can be alone.

 

“You’ve been ignoring me,” is the first thing out of Soonyoung’s mouth. They’re in one of the lower corridors which students barely pass by. “You’ve spent three days brooding in my mind like a child. And now, you’re here dragging me to who-knows-where for who-knows-why.”

 

“What do you know about Hell?” Jihoon cuts him off, disregarding the complaints spilling from Soonyoung’s mouth.

 

“You’re a demon. Why are you asking me this?”

 

“Just answer it. I need to clarify something.”

 

Soonyoung frowns at his question but decides to humor the demon anyway, “Hell is composed of nine different circles. Each representing one of the greatest sins. There’s Upper Hell and Lower Hell separated by the boundary of Dis which houses those who commit mortal sins. Which you should know since you live there.”

 

“Then what of the leaders? I know you’ve been reading about them,” the demon urges, stepping closer to Soonyoung. “Tell me what you know.”

 

“Okah, okay,” says Soonyoung, lifting his hands to create distance between them. “I’ve read that there’s this system based on the Seven Deadly Sins? And Lucifer divided it among seven beings; each of them controlling one domain.”

 

He hesitates when the demon prince urges him to continue. “I know Lucifer controls Pride, Beelzebub with Envy, Satan has Wrath, Abaddon got Sloth, Mammon with Greed, Belphegor rules Gluttony,” Soonyoung gulps. “And Asmodeus—or dare I say, you—reign over Lust.”

 

“How did you come up to that conclusion?”

 

“You’re the second prince of hell right? The second circle contains the domain of Lust so I assumed...,” Soonyoung trails off. He swallows before continuing, “Is this why you were ignoring me yesterday?”

 

“Not entirely,” the demon answers. He takes a step back into the shadows and Soonyoung admires the way his eyes flicker in the dark. “You recall what I say about payment, right?”

 

This makes a scowl etch itself unto Soonyoung’s face, “You don’t have to worry; I will repay whatever I owe.”

 

Terse silence echoes between them as the demons stares right at Soonyoung. Bright hazel eyes fix upon him and Soonyoung shivers when he feels the gaze burn. “Young warlock, you have already paid your debt.”

 

Confusion bubbles up within him in his words. He searches the demon’s expression to see if there is a trick lining his words. Jihoon’s expression is completely sincere.

 

“I have?” Soonyoung splutters. “But how?”

 

_Don’t let it be related to the kiss._

 

“It’s related to the kiss,” Jihoon answers simply. “You may have suspected it already but this was much more beneficial for me and not you. I admit that healing you wasn’t the first thing on my mind.”

 

He raises his hand and red sparks fly, showing a diagram of a demon, “We lust demons heal one another through physical touch.” The red figure moves along Jihoon’s palm as it heals a wounded comrade. “We are beings of pleasure and sensuality. Naturally, when we heal others, we take something in return to replace what we have gotten.”

 

The sparks intensifies, dancing along the whole expanse of Jihoon’s arm as another figure forms. It’s of them; leaning against the tree the day before. “I healed your wounds, restored some of your magical reserves and lent you some of my power whilst traveling back.”

 

He fixes his gaze on Soonyoung, red sparks scattering when he dispels the figure. “In return, I have consumed part of your life essence,” the demon finishes, claws clacking when he clasps his hands.

 

“You—you ate part of my life essence?” Soonyoung asks, face aghast the revelation. He takes a step back in fear.

 

“It was really only a tiny bit,” the demon justifies. “Just a nibble, a small bite. You’re really tasty, by the way.”

 

“Am I going to die early because of this? Is being tasty a good thing? Are you going to prey on me every chance you get?”

 

“No, yes, and only with your consent,” Jihoon shrugs. “I don’t want to prey on unwilling mortals.”

 

“My consent?” This makes the warlock cross his arms. “Why are you acting as if this isn’t a one time thing.”

 

“Because it’s not a one time thing,” Jihoon states and he raises his hand to conjure up a red scroll. “Let’s make a deal: you let me taste you every now and then, and I’ll promise you my complete and unlimited support for your task.”

 

“By kissing me?” Soonyoung refuses, because his heart is not ready for all this. He turns sharply on his heel and down the corridor, away from Jihoon and his ridiculous deal.

 

The demon follows him in his steps and Soonyoung knows that it’s impossible to lose Jihoon with the demon literally inside his mind. But the warlock surges forward anyway and heads to the more bustling areas.

 

It doesn't make much of a difference. While Soonyoung has to dodge and weave through his fellow students, the crowd unconsciously parts for Jihoon to pass through. As if they can sense his outworldly aura even though he is not visible.

 

Jihoon barters with him as he chases. “You’d be foolish to refuse this! You know you can’t control as well as you’d like. With my willing support, you don’t have to exert much command over me.”

 

“I’d rather waste my energy forcing you,” Soonyoung grunts as he shoves through a couple. “It’s easier for me.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Jihoon walks through the crowd with ease. “I only listen to you out of pity. At least now, I’m willing to help you.”

 

Soonyoung summons a rock. The demon sidesteps it without looking, “Are you resorting to tricks now?” His eyes flash and now, he’s walking even faster towards Soonyoung.

 

That makes it easier for the demon to catch up to him. "What you're doing is useless," he calls out behind a gaggle of freshman. "You do realize that we're literally connected? I reside in your mind for hell’s sake—“

 

Soonyoung a tree right in front of Jihoon which the demon bumps into. His fellow schoolmates glare at him for his gardening but Soonyoung merely runs away and laughs at the demon’s expression.

 

He supposes that the deal can’t be that bad with how determined Jihoon is to speak with him. Soonyoung can just order him to replenish whatever he’s taken. There’s got to be a loophole he can exploit somewhere.

 

There’s nothing to do with the fact that the demon is surprisingly good at kissing and that maybe, Soonyoung wouldn’t mind if he did it again.

 

Behind him, he hears the demon grumble cheap threats about being caught up in a tree. Soonyoung smiles when he hears a growl before several branches breaking to cushion someone’s fall. It’s a cheap victory but it’s enough to make him slow his pace so that he can think about the demon’s proposition.

 

Jihoon glares at him when he comes near, eyes flashing and hands sparking but Soonyoung looks at him unaffected. The demon has lost the ability to scare Soonyoung after admitting that he thinks classical music is soothing.

 

“So this deal of yours,” he starts, once the demons has plucked out all leaves in his hair. “You said you’d do anything that I’ll ask of you?”

 

“Only to the best of my abilities,” Jihoon responds. The demon conjures up the contract once more, “As long as you let me intake some of your life essence every now and then.”

 

“About that,” Soonyoung pipes up. He swallows, “By consuming my life essence or whatever, is it going to affect my health?”

 

“You won’t have to worry about that,” Jihoon promises. He extends the contract for Soonyoung to read. “I say life essence but it’s really just your aura. Demons can see the aura of any living creature and feed off them.”

 

“Your aura replenishes itself over time so I’m not really affecting you in any way.”

 

Soonyoung frowns when he comes across a phrase in the scroll. “It says here, you need to have physical contact in order to do so. Are you going to kiss—uh, obsculate with me whenever you have to feed?”

 

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Soonyoung is quick to add when the demon sends him a look. “It’s just that last time, you healed me like that so I was wondering if you were going to feed on me like that as well. Oh wait, feed sounds weird so partake then? But that sounds like I’m a meal and—oh you’re glaring, okay I’ll keep quiet now.”

 

The demon rubs his nose bridge, trying to process the massive word vomit Soonyoung just did. He glances up at him, “We don’t have to kiss if that’s what you’re asking. It’s just the method I’m most familiar with.”

 

His mood turns sour at the other’s words for some reason. “You’re familiar with that? That’s good,” Soonyoung pouts and really, he doesn’t understand why. “That’s nice.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t pick up on his mood, “It’s how I was taught back home. I’m not exactly a fan of the action because skinship between men—ugh” The demon makes a disgusted look. “I only do it when necessary.”

 

“Are you not okay with things like that?” Soonyoung frowns. Because the last time he checked, he liked boys. And he knows that Jihoon knows because the demon used to live in his head.

 

“I’m not homophobic if that’s what you’re wondering. That’s a concept you mortals made for yourselves,” Jihoon hums. “I’m a demon for Hell’s sake. I could care less about your bed partners.”

 

Soonyoung finds himself sighing in relief, “That’s nice to learn. But that wasn’t what I was worried about.”

 

“Oh?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow. He studies Soonyoung for a second, making the warlock tense up. A smirk appears on the edge of his lips, “I see. You’re worried about the means. If you don’t like me kissing you, just let me stay within 2 ft of your person. I’ll be able to sustain my hunger by doing so.”

 

“No!” The warlock says quickly, stepping closer. The scroll crumples in his grip, “No, I mean. I like it! I mean, it feels okay so you don’t have to stop. I handle it.”

 

Soonyoung grimaces at the awkward stutter he let out at the end. “Wait, my mind and mouth aren’t working—“

 

“—I can tell,” Jihoon drily remarks.

 

“—so to put it simply, I’ll agree to your terms and means and whatnot if whatever you’re saying is true. If I can really control you freely and if I won’t die from what you’re doing.” Soonyoung exhales, “I’ll sign it.”

 

The demon chuckles as he conjures up a feather. “Young warlock, demons are exceptional deal makers. I won’t suggest it with the intention of harm, I’d want as little casualties possible.”

 

Soonyoung accepts the feather and signs the contract after reading through it once more. Everything Jihoon has explained was there and try as he might, he couldn’t find anything wrong or out of the ordinary.

 

The scroll burns in Soonyoung’s hands and Jihoon’s eyes flash gold. Soonyoung watches as the flames travel down his hands and he’s engulfed in heat once more. He feels another binding rune etch itself into his arm and this makes him wonder why the heck do demons love making binding contracts and all the pain that comes with it. One look at the demon’s impassive face suggests to him that maybe he’s only one who feels the burning.

 

“It’s done,” Jihoon says, a little to calmly for Soonyoung’s liking. “Now, what do you want me to do?”

 

Soonyoung pants as he tries to regain feeling in his arms, the rune slowly fading from his skin. He adjusts his stance and looks directly into Jihoon’s eye, “I need you to help me go on a quest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \owo/


	3. Chapter 3

They spend the next few days alternating between the courtyard for training and the library for studying. Soonyoung made Jihoon work his magic on his professor; which made Soonyoung eligible for quest going once more. 

 

The warlock felt guilt and shame bubble up within him at the sight of his professor's glassy eyes but Jihoon reassured him saying, "It's his loss that he couldn't see your potential." 

 

Jihoon had also managed to brainwashed his superiors in school, so not only was Soonyoung able to skip class—he was able to leave the academy any time that he wishes. That left him with the freedom to do whatever he wished until Jihoon deemed him prepared to go, if he manages to complete training that is.

 

"You think you can survive with skills like that?" The demon scoffs, observing Soonyoung's lackluster form on the ground. “I can’t believe you’re one of the more _adept_ students.”

 

“I am,” Soonyoung wheezes out from where he’s doubled over. His hands sting with little cuts from using them to cushion his fall. He can feel his ankle throb every time he puts his weight on it, “You’re just a very strict instructor.”

 

Jihoon frowns but doesn’t bark at him to stand immediately. Instead he crouches down and kneels in front of Soonyoung. 

 

“Let me heal you,” he says, eyes trained upon his and Soonyoung still has to keep his breath from hitching in his throat.

 

This is not the first time the demon has said those four words during training. In fact, this is the 13th time this day. He’s said it 21 times yesterday and much more the day before that. So really, Soonyoung should be used to it already if not for the fact that Jihoon is a great kisser.

 

“Okay,” says Soonyoung. And at his words, Jihoon leans in closer with Soonyoung meeting him halfway. 

 

It’s a simple touch of lips yet Soonyoung can’t help but wish for more, more and _more_. He can’t help but tilt his head to the side and delve in deeper. Can’t help but inch closer so that the demon is nearly in his lap. Can’t help but sigh when Jihoon breaks apart because he’s gotten what he needs and Soonyoung is completely healed.

 

“That’s enough,” Jihoon says, face stoic and devoid of any emotion as he stands. “I filled your reserves once more. I think you can go for another round once you finish resting.”

 

Soonyoung nods and the demon turns at his heel to conjure up another avatar for him to train with.

 

There is another thing in their agreement that bothers him about all this. The demon has done everything Soonyoung has asked for him and more. Yet when it's time for him to repay, the demon is surprisingly subdued with his actions.

 

He touches his lips and they burn at contact. Whenever Jihoon _heals_ him, it’s Soonyoung who always leans in first. It’s Soonyoung who always closes the gap, who always dives in deeper. For someone who claims that Soonyoung tastes good, why is it that Soonyoung is the one hungry for more?

 

The thought festers in his mind as the days pass. 

 

Jihoon deems him adequate enough to go on a quest and they set off. The warlock had initially wanted to go to the Nether and see if they can kill a demon that resides there but Jihoon had adamantly refused his suggestion since, “They’re the kin of my best friend! I see them as my children. Let’s just gather ingredients for another demonic summoning.”

 

“Another summoning? I already have you. I don’t want another demon possessing me.” This makes Jihoon nudge him _painfully_ in the stomach.

 

“Trust me on this,” Jihoon says as Soonyoung complains. “It’s much more easier than the old demon hunting tactic. We’ll gather ingredients to summon a demon from the fifth circle.”

 

“Is there a difference? I can just reuse the same ones when I summoned you. I still have the copy of the spell.”

 

Jihoon waves him off, “You can’t use that again. Demon summoning circles are like one-use portals. The composition is different depending on what realm it’s connected with.”

 

“If you use the same ingredients, you’ll be summoning someone from my realm and I don’t want to kill one of my subjects,” the demon shrugs. “That’s why we’re going to summon a demon from the fifth circle.”

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

“The Prince of that circle is an idiot and someone with a horrible personality,” Jihoon hums. He chuckles afterwards as if it was an inside joke, “He and I are pretty close so he won’t really mind. Plus he’s been missing for a few years so I’ve been taking care of his duties.”

 

_Taking care of another Prince’s duties? A demon prince missing from Hell? And a for a few years at that._

 

“Do you know where he went?” Soonyoung asks hesitantly. 

 

At his question, Jihoon’s expression darkens and he doesn’t reply. Instead, he manifests right in front of him and leads him deeper into the forest, saying that he can sense a being nearby and that they should move quickly.

 

His warnings were useless when a group of ogres suddenly came up to surround them, their large beefy hands hefting up the trunks of fallen trees. They stared hungrily at Jihoon and Soonyoung can see the demon prince straighten his back with a glare.

 

Soonyoung can see why the demon was so adamant in training him so harshly. It seems that wherever they went, monsters came to them like a beacon.

 

“Demons attract monsters more than you mortals do. Add to the fact that I’m a Prince of Hell and you’re a warlock, we’re practically a feast in their eyes.” Jihoon says this as soon as he dispatches the whole tribe of ogres, looking through their belongings and pocketing what he deems useful, “Expect a lot more monster encounters during our journey.”

 

Soonyoung throws a rock at him. “Why haven’t you told me sooner?”

 

“This is what your training was for,” Jihoon reasons. “You’re doing fine anyway.”

 

And they _were_ doing fine. All the monsters they attracted had certain ingredients that they needed.

 

The tribe of trolls that ambushed them had retreated after a fight which left Soonyoung a whole pint of their blood. They encountered a burrow of elves which played pranks but gave up their tears when Jihoon threatened them. Soonyoung found a herd of unicorns when they were running from ghouls that wanted to kill them. They hid in the field and managed to secure an old horn before they got trampled alive by their silver hooves.

 

In a span of one week, they managed to find most of their ingredients while narrowly avoiding death by multiple beings. Soonyoung can’t help but worry for his friend Wonwoo if his own quest was this hard.

 

“Come, dawn is breaking,” the demon announces. Soonyoung breaks out of his reverie to follow him out the cave they slept in. This the the comfiest cave they’ve found and Soonyoung is reluctant to leave, “We only need one more thing before we can return.”

 

“A feather from a gryphon,” Soonyoung says as he stretches before casting a small tracking spell. It forms a small orb which buzzes towards the trees. “We’ve tracked it to this part of the forest, that means its nest is probably nearby.”

 

Jihoon tilts his head, “I haven’t heard of gryphons before. How do you suppose we’ll find it?”

 

His question makes Soonyoung smile. Despite the fact that he’s centuries old, Jihoon doesn’t go out much. He boasts about knowledge beyond compare but when he finds something he doesn’t know, the demon is quick to latch on Soonyoung for answers. 

 

“Gryphons have feathers made out of solid gold. It has the head and wings of an eagle and the lower legs of a lion so it travels both by land and air,” he explains. Soonyoung has to bite back his smile when Jihoon assembles a small, red figure of what he’s describing. 

 

“So you’re using a metal tracing spell with the tracking one because of the gryphon’s feathers?”

 

“That’s one reason,” Soonyoung nods. “The other one is because we’re also looking for its nest. Gryphons lay eggs with golden shells and they love to hoard shiny things which they use to build their nests. They usually seize the weapons and armour of those who hunt them but in doing so, they kill the person.”

 

This makes Jihoon hum in consideration as he surveys their own attire, black robes swishing as he turns from side to side. “I guess we’re not in much danger then.”

 

Soonyoung shakes his head as he rummages through his pack, making sure his items are complete, “Not exactly.” He gestures to the demons bright strands, “Your hair would serve as a distraction for this next part. I need you to go back inside.”

 

“I don’t want to go back in your head,” the demon scowls as he crosses his arms. Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at him because the demon had spent most of their trip lying around in his head. “I want to see what the gryphon looks like.”

 

“You can see it through my eyes like how you did with all the other monsters.”

 

“You have _no_ sense of cinematography. It’s like watching a low rate action with horrible camera work and an obscene lead actor,” Jihoon snarks, Soonyoung rolls his eyes at the demon’s choice of words. He regrets teaching him about the modern world. 

 

The demon crosses his arms and his hazel eyes flash, “Plus when you’re fighting, you have the knack of watching your opponents feet. I don’t want to look at gryphon feet, I want to look at the whole thing.”

 

They glare at one another which lasts for a whole three seconds because Soonyoung isn’t good at glaring contests and whenever he looks at the other, he feels a weird sensation in his chest. He suspects it’s either fear or Jihoon working his demon magic on him again.

 

“Fine,” he raises his hand in defeat. “You can stay. Just do something about your hair since bright yellow isn’t practical when dealing with gryphons.”

 

“What do you suggest I do then?”

 

“I don’t know. Change the colour or hide it in a hood or something,” Soonyoung shrugs as he summons the orb back. It flits back from the behind the foliage and rests in his palm. He glances at the other, “You can shape-shift right?”

 

The demon hums while Soonyoung scans the layout which his orb returned with. There’s a large mound of precious metal a few miles from where they’re standing and it’s safe to say that this is the nest they’re looking for.

 

A bright red flash appears at the edge of Soonyoung’s peripherals and he turns around to look at the demon currently encased in flames, “Could you please choose a more inconspicuous way to shape-shift next time? Gryphons are sensitive to sound and you could scare—“

 

The words die in his mouth because right in front of him is Jihoon but not Jihoon. His bright, golden head has been replaced with a starling black and his hazel eyes have dulled into a warm, earthy brown.

 

His pale skin gained a few touches of colour, making him look healthier and not like he’s been spending centuries deprived of sunlight. He doesn’t have the horns peeking from the tips of his hair, the sharp claws on the tips of his hands, the blue veins that peek through his demon skin.

 

 _Human._ His mind whispers to him and Soonyoung can’t help but echo it back. Jihoon looks human, normal, someone like him—and he doesn’t know the reason why his heart clenches at the sight.

 

“Is this alright?” Human-Jihoon asks, his tone a bit hesitant and Soonyoung hates the waver that appears because that makes him seem even less like the Jihoon he knows.

 

“You look like normal.” Soonyoung says after a short pause, “Just like me.”

 

Human-Jihoon smiles at his words and Soonyoung has to forcibly wrench his gaze away as they prepare to set out towards the nest. He runs through the list of spells in his head, hands weaving a few runes which he places on his skin.

 

Soonyoung hears a small gasp and he immediately glances back to where Jihoon is following behind him. He sees the demon prince cup a nightingale in the palms of his hands, peering meticulously at the brown bird. Jihoon whistles a small tune which the nightingale trills in reply, making the demon laugh before sending the bird back on its way.

 

“Come along, Jihoon,” Soonyoung says, breaking the demon out of his trance with the bird. “You can explore the forest at another time.”

 

Here’s a secret about Soonyoung: He can’t work well when distracted and Jihoon is a very big distraction, even more so now that he looks like _that_. Singing to birds and dawdling behind Soonyoung whenever he spies something that catches his fancy.

 

Needless to say, Soonyoung messes up and it’s all Jihoon’s fault. 

 

They managed to find the nest as well as a hiding spot where they can observe the gryphon. Soonyoung enchants their feet with a stealth spell so he can walk without detection. That part he does well.

 

What happens next is something he’d rather forget but for the sake of storytelling, Soonyoung has to relive it.

 

The gryphon is slumbering in the nest, its brilliant plumage glinting under the morning sun. Soonyoung glances nervously towards the horizon; once the sun is high, the gryphon will awake and fly off to hunt. He approaches the sleeping creature, careful to avoid the eggs and various metal objects scattered throughout the perimeter.

 

He hears a slight crunch and the gryphon’s ears twitch at the sound. Jihoon is walking towards the gryphon—ignoring the order which Soonyoung told him to stay put.

 

Soonyoung quickly casts another stealth spell on the demon’s feet and gestures, _‘What are you doing? I told you to stay put.’_

 

 _‘I wanted to see it closer!’_ The demon mouths back, _‘I’m not a little cherub, I’ll be fine.’_

 

It was not fine. As soon as Soonyoung manages to pluck a feather, the gryphon opens its eyes and lets out a massive, _“Screeeeaaaaaaaacchhhh!”_

 

Soonyoung nearly drops the feather in shock and he glances back at Jihoon who—to no surprise—also got a feather and is now examining it in the sunlight. “Jihoon!”

 

“Sorry,” the demon shouts back, not sounding sorry at all. “Demonic aura. It probably woke up when I came near.”

 

The gryphon starts beat its wings and Soonyoung just narrowly misses being torn to shreds. Jihoon on the other hand seems to have evacuated quiet easily and is now perched comfortably in their hiding spot.

 

The gryphon squawks as it tries to cut Soonyoung into shreds, as if it’s angry that its slumber has been interrupted. “See? If you just went back like I told you to, I wouldn’t have a monster trying to kill me,” he huffs out as he enchants his skin with a hardening rune. 

 

The demon assists him with throwing a small rock towards the flying gryphon. He has surprisingly good aim and it hits the creature in the eye, “If you waste your time lecturing me, you’re going to lose. Besides, I wanted to get a feather.” 

 

The demon stares at the creature with a sense of wonder, “Look at how fast its wings are! They’re basically like two razor knives. I wonder how fast they move...”

 

Soonyoung dodges yet another flurry of wings, “They move at 500 RPM and they literally can cut you in half. As for the wings, with the amount of gold that the gryphon consumes at a daily basis, its own feathers have taken on the same properties as the precious metal.” He sends a blast towards the gryphon which knocks it off course and into the ground, “But enough with this stupid lesson, come help me!”

 

“Can’t,” Jihoon shrugs. “If I cast magic, my disguise will shed. I can only throw small rocks and maybe even those little golden nuggets.”

 

“Those are its eggs and if you touch it, you’ll die,” Soonyoung warns as he sends a freezing spell to one of the gryphon’s wings—he misses. “Throw rocks then!”

 

“There are no more rocks.”

 

“Why did you offer then?”

 

“Because you asked!”

 

The gryphon grows tired at their bantering and cuts them off with another resonating, _“Screeeaaaaaacchhh!”_ It dives into the air and spirals down in a nose dive. Only this time, it’s not targeting Soonyoung—it’s Jihoon.

 

The demon just barely raises his force field in time before the demon comes barreling against the barrier. The gryphon’s skin pops and burns upon contact and its metal wings sent a flurry of sparks when it attacks once more.

 

“Jihoon, your hair!” The demon’s disguise has disappeared as soon as he conjured his field. His bright, golden strands returned and his eyes flashed as he fended the gryphon off.

 

His appearance only spurred the gryphon on further, the screeching increased by twofold as it slams against Jihoon’s barrier. Its skin sizzles and smokes after each strike but it still continues with blood-thirsty zeal.

 

Soonyoung can only imagine what the gryphon sees. Jihoon must look like a big, bright jewel compared to the rusted weapons it used to build its nest with. The demon’s flashing eyes must not be any help of as well since they literally shine like gold when he’s angry. 

 

“Hey!” He calls out, hoping to distract the gryphon. Soonyoung casts another freezing spell—this time it hits the mark and its wings freeze together. It lasts for only a few seconds until the wings break free, the speed increasing to remove the rest of the ice.

 

“The wings are like those electric fans those mundanes use in their electric city!” Jihoon calls out. “How does it support the gryphon’s weight? How much pressure can it endure before they break?”

 

“Now is not the time to be amazed, Jihoon,” Soonyoung answers back as he tries a binding rune next. It works better than the freezing one; the wings now encased in a rope of pure energy.

 

The gryphons steps back and screeches at the bindings. Soonyoung can see Jihoon’s shoulders sag in relief and he releases the breath that he didn’t know he was holding as well.

 

He takes a step towards Jihoon and the gryphon screeches at him, its hackles raised defensively. Soonyoung prepares another spell to properly bind the gryphon when the creature decides to forcefully expel its own feathers at him. His books never said anything about gryphons ejecting its own feathers like mini golden blades but Soonyoung supposes that no one’s ever lived to tell the tale. 

 

Before he can throw up a half-assed spell that might lessen the pain, he sees a bright red barrier form right in front of him. Soonyoung can also see the fact that Jihoon’s own barrier is gone and the realisation on the gryphon’s face when it sees it too.

 

In a split second, the gryphon tumbles towards Jihoon, claws elongated and back muscles quivering as it tries to escape their bonds. The demon maintains the field around Soonyoung as he dodges the gryphon’s uncoordinated attacks.

 

He’s not that successful in doing so. Jihoon’s movements are tense and distracted—one reason being him watching over Soonyoung’s well being. The other being the fact that Jihoon knows little to nothing about gryphons and has nothing to his advantage.

 

Jihoon once told him that the reason why he trained Soonyoung so harshly was because he always wanted to know what he was dealing with. He hates surprises so he always strives to know _more_ just so he won’t get caught off-guard. This makes guilt creep into his chest at the way he scolded the demon earlier, he should’ve known that Jihoon’s curiosity always has a reason.

 

“They’re sensitive to light,” Soonyoung calls out. The demon glances at him for a second before parrying the gryphon’s claws with a blast. “Bright flashes distract them.”

 

Jihoon nods and immediately sends a red flash upwards which the gryphon chases after due to instinct. Soonyoung casts the binding spell he’s been preparing and the gryphon freezes mid-air, its mouth open in the midst of screeching.

 

As soon as the barrier around Soonyoung dissolves, the warlock runs towards his companion. The demon is hunched over in exhaustion, his normally proud body now small and frail. 

 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung says as soon as he reaches the other male. “Are you okay? If you’re exhausted—“

 

 _Blood._ Soonyoung blanks out once he sees the demon’s burrowed form. One arm is pressed against his chest to provide pressure for his wound, Jihoon’s black robes are damp in the front and the barest hint of skin can be seen from the slashes. 

 

Above them, the gryphon screeches from its prison. Soonyoung glances towards the creature and hurriedly helps Jihoon to his feet. “We can’t stay here much longer,” he says, leaning over the demon. “I’m gonna teleport us to the cave we rested in and I’ll heal you there.”

 

The demon grunts in his arms, “I don’t need healing. It’s just a small flesh wound; I’ll be fine.”

 

A fresh spurt of blood decorates the front of his robes and this time, Jihoon lets out a small grimace. Soonyoung descends into a panic mode at the stain now decorating the front of Jihoon’s robes.

 

“Oh gods, that’s blood. Wow, I thought demons had black blood. Why is it silver? It’s not ichor isn’t it? Then again, you’re a demon prince so I guess that why you’re different—oh gods it’s spreading.”

 

“Soonyoung.”

 

“Why is it gushing out faster now? I’m not a medic, how do I do this? I knew I should’ve studied up on healing spells, why did you make me focus on combat—oh, there’s a big hole now. A big hole right in the middle of your chest. Why isn’t it closing with your superior demon immunity—”

 

“Calm down, Soonyoung,” Jihoon rasps out, making Soonyoung snap out of his panic. “Just get us out of here.”

 

Soonyoung takes a deep breath and casts the teleportation spell minutes before the gryphon breaks free and descends on them. Jihoon lands in a heap in the cave due to hasty spell-casting and his wound opens even further. Soonyoung gets to his feet and settles the demon into a more comfortable position against the bedrock.

 

“Healing potion, you need the healing potion,” the warlock repeats as he frantically searches through his pack. “It’s a good thing I brewed a few back at school. Now if I can only find it in this lousy excuse of a travelling kit—aha!”

 

He holds the bottle up triumphantly and uncorks it, a sweet smell wafting from the opening. “Here, drink this,” Soonyoung urges as he tips Jihoon’s mouth open.

 

A few drops splash into the demon’s mouth before he turns to the side and vomits the small amount. “No,” Jihoon chokes out as he expels everything out. “That doesn’t work on me. I’m a demon, remember?”

 

Soonyoung closes the vial with a curse. “What do you mean? Are you allergic to one of the ingredients or something?” He raises his hands and readies a healing rune, “Should I just cast a spell? I can close the wound but I don’t know any spells that’ll stop internal bleeding—”

 

“For fucks sake,” Jihoon growls out. “Shut up,” he says before leaning forward to press their lips together.

 

His hands reach out towards Soonyoung and the other male is pulled down to meet him. Jihoon arches his back, slotting their bodies as close as he can without irritating his wounds. 

 

Fire spreads within Soonyoung, following the blazing trail Jihoon leaves with his hands. He’s addicted to the taste of the demon on his lips, a smoky taste like that of cedar-wood but sweet and heady like honey and mead. Jihoon’s claws scrape along the underside of his arm and Soonyoung shivers at the feeling.

 

Soonyoung lets out a tiny moan, one that has the demon nipping his lips in order for him to repeat the sound. The warlock whimpers it out one octave higher than before. At that point, Jihoon’s chest rumbles, deep and without warning, he flips their positions around and presses Soonyoung along the cavern wall.

 

“W-wait, your wounds,” Soonyoung gasps out, the side of his neck stinging from where Jihoon is biting him. “We need to heal it before—“

 

“This is how demons heal,” Jihoon looks up at him, hazel eyes glinting with a power and control, and Soonyoung’s words die somewhere in his throat. A new urge to submit bubbles within his chest, goading him to let the demon do whatever he wants with his body.

 

For a short moment, neither of them say a word. Soonyoung is sprawled out against the cavern walls, the rocks digging into his back. His shirt is torn at the neckline, small smatterings of bruises now adorn his collarbones. 

 

Above him, Jihoon shifts slightly in his position, his mouth parts open to reveal the sharp canines that were not too long ago dancing on Soonyoung’s skin. His pupils have dilated, giving him the sharper looks of a feline and his lips glisten as he traces it with his tongue.

 

Without warning, the demon pounces forward, attaching his lips on the crook of Soonyoung’s neck. The warlock’s pulse thrums under Jihoon’s ministrations on his skin. Soonyoung can vaguely register the noises coming out of his mouth but makes no move to muffle his moans as he pulls the other closer to him.

 

Jihoon bites down, his canines breaking skin and his tongue laves at the small wound he’s created. “Sorry,” he mumbles, breath fanning across the expanse of the bite.

 

“Are you a vampire?” Soonyoung says, voice breathless. It turns into a moan when Jihoon makes another mark on the underside of his jaw.

 

“They exist under my domain, you know,” the demon murmurs, mouth now travelling south of Soonyoung’s body. He mouths against the heavy fabric above Soonyoung’s navel. “All creatures of the night submit to me. Vampires included.”

 

“That’s nice,” says Soonyoung. The statement devolving into a whine when he says, “That’s really nice.”

 

The demon chuckles against Soonyoung’s hip bone. “Are you referring to the vampire thing,” Jihoon licks a wet stripe on his skin, making Soonyoung shiver. He travels all the way down until Soonyoung can feel his hot breath on his manhood, “Or this?”

 

Soonyoung covers his face with his hands, not wanting to see Jihoon gazing up at him from down below. “Don’t ask me that! Just... do it... or something...” He trails off when he feels the demon undoing his robes. “Oh my gods, you’re really doing it.”

 

“You told me to do something,” Jihoon chuckles. Soonyoung can feel his cheeks burn because when did Jihoon look and act this hot. 

 

Is this the product of all his demon prince-y magic or lust demon biology? Just a few minutes ago, he was ready to smack the demon for upsetting the gryphon which led them to this mess in the first place. Now, he’s sitting in a cave with a demon prince hovering right above him with his robe undone. Soonyoung voices these thoughts out aloud.

 

“I’m not doing anything to influence you. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop. I value your consent.”

 

Soonyoung takes a peek from between his fingers, “...what of your wounds? Are they healed?”

 

“Yes,” says Jihoon, lips pursing. He ducks his head down as if a bit shy to admit it. “It healed pretty fast too considering we kissed a lot.”

 

“So, you didn’t have to like—bite me and stuff?”

 

“No... And if that made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”

 

 “You didn’t have to kiss me and all that as well?”

 

 “Not after I healed myself I guess.”

 

Soonyoung leans forward, “You didn’t have to subtly offer to go and suck my—“

 

“Just say no already and I’ll stop!” Jihoon cuts him off, all traces of his previously confident aura gone. “You don’t have to list everything down, just tell me to stop.”

 

The warlock weighs his options carefully, mind still reeling from the demon prince’s ministrations. He runs his tongue over his lower lip, watching the way Jihoon’s eyes track the movement. The demon leans in even closer when Soonyoung traps it between his teeth and for the first time, he can feel the power he holds over the other male.

 

He has decided.

 

“You don’t have to stop,” Soonyoung says, placing his hands on Jihoon’s hips. The demon’s eyes darken at the implications of what he’s saying.

 

“Are you sure?” He raises an eyebrow, hazel eyes flashing as he studies Soonyoung’s face. “Do you realize the weight of the words you’re saying right now?”

 

“I know and I mean it.” Soonyoung tilts his chin up, “You can touch me, Jihoon.”

 

The demon prince blinks before smirking down at him, body pressing Soonyoung even further against the cavern wall. His entire body is set ablaze once more and he sighs at the warm feeling.

 

“Ask and you shall receive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t add in the smut hddhddh oh well here’s a crappy cliffhanger then
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


End file.
